


情愿

by Tangyitian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 存档，写于2019.2，我那个月好勤奋17的平行世界人鬼情未了
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	情愿

★有角色死亡  
★狗血烂梗，看开头猜结尾系列  
★第一次写17大概率ooc  
★因为是极速填坑所以有前后文风不符及出现bug可能

正文👇

一

巨大的喇叭声仿佛要刺穿耳膜，陆转头，目光撞上挡风玻璃后一脸惊恐的男人。  
他甚至没来得及闭上眼睛。  
然后是视角的突然变化。

等等，不是翻转，而是向下？

陆盯着眼前的柏油马路愣神，耳旁清澈的男声连珠炮般向他砸过来，对耳膜的刺激与喇叭不相上下。

“您是笨蛋吗？车开过来您都不会躲避的吗？您过马路之前都不会看路的吗？您都高中毕业了拜托您成熟一点可以吗？真是的不要拿自己性命开玩笑啊……就算这么可、这么冒失也不要在这种地方冒失好不好？手掌都磨破皮了您快处理一下不然会感染……”  
“……谢谢？”  
明明是自己差点被车撞，受到莫大惊吓的却仿佛是身旁的少年。陆望向自己腰侧，把他从鬼门关拉回来的手还紧紧抓在那里，衣料被捏出一堆褶皱。  
少年像是才回过神来，停了莫名自来熟的说教。注意到陆的目光后他顿时被火燎了般把手缩回去，半遮着嘴轻咳了一声：“您没事就好。”  
“那个，不好意思，请问我们认识吗？”奇怪的亲切感让陆开始怀疑自己的记忆了，“你穿的好像是我们隔壁高中的校服吧……”  
少年垂下眼，语气坚定得有些生硬：

“不，我们不认识。”

二

第二次相遇是在一家蛋糕店前。  
陆离的蛮远就觉得前面那个背影很熟悉，走近了果然是他。陆拍在那人肩膀上，开心地看着他被吓得一抖。  
“又见面啦，”陆摆出无人能敌的笑脸，“上次你救了我我还没有好好道谢你就跑了。你在这儿干什么，想吃蛋糕的话进去买就好了。我请客算是报答？”  
“不用了。”少年摆着手后退，却被一把拉住。  
“你还没告诉我你叫什么呢。”  
“和、和泉一织。”  
陆有自己不太会看别人脸色的自知之明，但少年报出自己名字后脸上的紧张大概瞎子都能看出来。  
陆稍稍思考了一下，做出了自认为可以满足对方的回答：“你的名字真好听！很文雅呢！我叫七濑陆，上次真的谢谢你了，要不要来我家玩？”  
一织微微张口像是要说什么，又闭上了。他笑笑：“七濑桑，劳您费心，还是不用了。”  
“现在不是暑假么，晚上又没有事情做，至少给我个报答的机会啊……”  
一织看着眼前兴致高昂的孩子突然消沉下来，居然有些于心不忍。于是理性被感性趾高气扬踩在脚下，眼睁睁地看着声带脱离掌控振动发声：  
“那就打扰您了，七濑桑。”

三

不管怎么央求，一织都不给他通讯地址这点让陆很是苦恼了一段时间，理由还是什么“手机影响学习所以我没有”。好在不知有意还是无心，陆遇见一织的概率直线上升，出门买晚饭都会在便利店看到他。可惜至今也没有成功邀请到一织来共度晚餐时间。爸妈出差，已经独自吃了一周便当（十分偶尔是自己做的简单食物）的陆急切需要一个饭友。但自家父母和哥哥都在等着自己回家吃饭这个说辞很合情理，陆的确不好强留他。也不是没有提议过去他家里玩，可一织总是以各种理由拒绝。  
什么嘛，难道是嫌我这个朋友拿不出手吗，一织笨蛋。

自那天成功把一织拐回家后，两人的关系突飞猛进，开始经常性凑在一起。说实在陆自己也不知道平时都在和一织玩些什么，也就是在家打打电玩，聊聊天。发现两人都对唱歌有兴趣后陆开心得不得了，拉着一织就奔去ktv。奇怪的是，不知道是对自己的歌唱能力没有信心还是怎样，一织无论如何也不愿对着话筒唱歌，即使陆已经独唱了两首算作暖场。  
“我就坐在这里听您唱就可以了。”他整个人掩在阴影里，额发下的一双眸子被荧屏映得闪闪发光，“您独自歌唱就已经十分打动人心了，不需要我的。”  
“可是一织声音很好听啊，我想和一织一起唱歌！”下一首歌的前奏已经响起，陆干脆凑过来揽着一织的肩要和他共用一个话筒，却被利落地按了电源off键。  
突然的动作让两个人都陷入了沉默。  
一织抬起头，一副想要解释一下却又不知道该说什么的样子，最后只是低声道了个歉。  
陆把话筒扔在一边，松开搭在一织身上的手往包厢门的方向走去。  
“七濑桑……？”

房间里伴奏的声音突然变小，陆离开调节开关，又蹦回一织身边：“一织不想用话筒就不用了，我陪你一起不用。”  
“……”  
“还是不愿意么？”陆刚才切了下一曲，新的前奏响起，“那我也不强人所难啦，一织听我唱就好。”  
结果是自己自讨没趣了，所以一织究竟为什么……陆盯着歌词上方的圆点一个一个消失，轻轻吸了一口气。

不属于自己的歌声合进来。陆睁大了眼睛望向身侧，清俊少年直对着前方的屏幕。显然是感受到了那道灼热的视线，一织卡了下壳，但还是继续唱了下去。  
所以都说了一织唱歌绝对很好听了。只是平时说话温润内敛的声线就已经很棒，唱歌时的一织却还更添一份温柔。  
他尽可以把自己伪装得cool&sharp，但这样温暖柔软的音调绝对是从最内核的位置产生的，藏不住。高音的部分一织不像大部分人那样声音变得很尖，反而带着一些刚结束变声期后特有的磁性感。  
这让陆第一次强烈地感受到身旁坐的是个男性。  
身为男性的、唱着歌的一织，好帅。  
陆努力把注意力拉回歌曲本身，享受两条声线的交织纠缠。

这绝对是世界上最幸福的事情了。

四

后来他们更多地一起出门，去闲逛，去唱歌，去郊外踏青。当然一起窝在陆房间的豆袋里看电影打电玩也是常有的事。  
陆几乎都要习惯这样两个人的假期生活了。早上醒来稍稍赖一会床，洗漱换完衣服，门铃就会恰好响起，开门便是一根头发丝都不乱的一织，微微一笑对他说七濑桑早上好。  
虽然一织总是穿着校服这点让陆觉得有点奇怪，“校服是严肃认真的表现我穿习惯了”的理由也很烂，但不得不承认校服很好地衬托出一织完美高中生的气质。  
以后工作了的一织也一定是永远西装衬衫的社畜。穿不出这种气质的陆愤愤揪了一把一织系得整齐的领带。

陆也经常性陪着一织去那家蛋糕店。不如说路过蛋糕店简直像是一织的日常任务。有时是早上，有时是正午，有时是关门前。一如既往地不进去，只是站在橱窗外，看个十五二十分钟，然后颇有些恋恋不舍地拉着陆走开。  
等待的时间着实无聊，一织还不让自己和他站在一起，非说从里面可以看到外面，被店主发现万一被赶走就不好了。于是陆只能可怜兮兮缩在墙下，鼓着嘴把忿恨发泄在游戏机上。  
明明他们交换姓名那天一织简直要钻进橱窗里。明明一织比自己还高显然更容易被发现一点。  
只许州官放火不许百姓点灯，一织就是笨蛋。

五

陆觉得自己发现了一织努力隐藏的小秘密。

无论是挂在书包上浅蓝色戴着水钻领结的小熊，还是进入饰品店时在毛绒玩具与小挂饰区的驻足不前，又或是隔着宠物店玻璃仿佛要一辈子黏在奶猫身上的眼睛，甚至于他带上兔耳发卡对着一织wink吐舌剪刀手时对方挡着脸的手背，都指向一个真相——  
一织绝对特别、特别喜欢可爱的东西，但是太好面子以至于不好意思说出口。  
不然剩下的解释就只能是一织是个不怎么精密的机器人，时不时会卡壳，导致经常性在说话时叫出“咔*”的一声，然后为了掩饰捂着嘴顾左右而言他。

陆问过一织，一织比他小一岁。总是板着脸训人的一织终于被他发现一些可爱之处了。  
这才有些年下的样子嘛。

*咔=か＝かわいい 这个梗好像太冷了还是解释一下

六

再过两天就是和一织认识一个月纪念日了。  
陆托着脑袋用荧光笔在日历上把那个日期圈了个圈。  
他自己也不知道记初见的日子做什么。从小身体不好一直卧床休息的他从来没有过这样开心地与人相伴，甚至习惯了独身一人的他偶尔会为与一织在一起时自己的快乐与幸福暗暗心惊。  
一织真好啊。  
即使是从早到晚和一织在一起玩了满满的一天，回家把自己摔在床上后却还忍不住回味一织对他每句话的回应。  
旁人可能只能从一织的神态里看出认真板正，但他不一样。直视着一织双目的他，可以很好地读出一织眼里的温柔。  
独属于他的。

虽然也经常是皱着眉的严肃警示与担忧，像是“七濑桑不要跑会摔”“七濑桑吃太多冰对您的身体不好”“七濑桑请您不要给我倒饮料我不想回家换衣服”之类。

一个月纪念日一定要给一织一个惊喜。一个让一织崩掉扑克脸的惊喜。  
陆只是想象一织因为感动和害羞而抬手掩饰，就忍不住偷笑出声。

七

陆拉开了面前的玻璃门。  
迎接他的是风铃清脆的碰撞声与店长元气的“欢迎光临”。  
这是一家布置得十足精致可爱的蛋糕店，粉色的墙纸，墙上错落有致钉着的隔板上面放置着许多勾起少女情怀的小东西。  
比如他面前这一整排的兔子，陆提起一只耳朵然后松手，看它自由耷拉回主人的脑袋上。蛋糕特殊的香气混着奶油与巧克力的味道让这里的空气都变得迷人起来，吃过午饭的陆发觉自己已经开始不受控制地分泌唾液了。

按下心中对于甜食的渴望，陆踱至橱窗前。托一织的福，他从来没有以正常角度仔细观察过这块让一织魂牵梦萦的地方。很普通的蛋糕店橱窗，所以遇见一织之前他都对此没有什么印象。用于展示的蛋糕也可爱漂亮得很普通，比如正中的这个。  
是在平时生日会里不太常见、但橱窗里泛滥成灾的三层蛋糕，侧面是些音符和卡通兔头的图案作为装饰。最顶端的平面上用奶油做了一群精致的兔子打闹玩乐——这家店的店长果然很喜欢兔子……  
唯一勉强可以算作特色的是被簇拥在最中间两足站立的白兔，有点喜感地举着一个白巧克力做的牌子。  
上面用蓝莓酱或者什么别的画了个重降记号。

现在还勉强算是午饭时间，店里空荡得很。陆刚走近柜台，还在另一边整理货架的店长就连忙跑过来招呼。  
“您好，有什么需要？”  
“我想订一个蛋糕给朋友，他很喜欢您这里的蛋糕。这家店真的很可爱！”  
“承蒙喜欢！”店长笑得一脸灿烂，“请问您有看中的样式么？或者这边的宣传册还有其他更多的……”  
“不用麻烦了！”陆拦下又要跑去拿册子的店长，把人拽到了橱窗前，“可以做这个么？”  
陆说着，又有些不太自信的样子：“我不知道钱够不够，所以可能要先问一下价钱……”

“那个不卖的。”  
“诶？”

注意到了自己的失态，店长颇不好意思地打圆场：“因为是给弟弟做的蛋糕，还是希望是独一份嘛。如果客人您喜欢的话我可以设计别的款式的，保证让您满意！”  
陆成功被带偏了注意力：“您还有弟弟啊！一定和您一样可爱！”  
“不要对年上说可爱好吗，我成年很多年。”店长撇撇嘴绕回柜台，从台下拿出一个立式相框，“我家弟弟虽然的确很可爱但不是我这种类型的啦……”

陆还没来得及发表对于店长年龄的不信任，就被照片里被店长搭着肩膀的少年惊到呼吸暂停。

“一织？您弟弟是和泉一织？？”

八

“你知道？”店长显而易见地也吃了一惊。  
仍然没从震惊中回过神来的陆上下打量着眼前这个一眼看上去顶多也就是个高中生的，一织的，哥哥？他脑子里塞了一堆疑问，像是你这么小只怎么会有一织这么大的弟弟，像是一织这个笨蛋居然从来没有和家人提过我的存在，重要不重要的问题把他彻底搞得思维短路。

好在店长迅速变红的眼眶让他不用再纠结该先问哪个了。

“是从网上看到的？还是听那些大婶说的？”店长红着眼睛，咬了咬牙就开始把陆往外推，“不好意思今天打烊了，你去别的店看吧。”  
陆回头还想说些什么，却险些被门撞扁鼻子。他后退几步下了台阶，看着玻璃门后的店长靠着门滑坐下去，把自己缩成小小的一团。

陆抿抿嘴，掏出手机试着在社交分享平台里搜索隔壁高中的学校名称。  
并不需要太过辛苦的寻找，三个月前的一条事故新闻因为热度赫然排在第一则。  
高二级常年成绩名列第一的、已经被著名大学提前录取的天才少年，于放学途中遭遇车祸，不幸身亡。

为了保护个人隐私，新闻里并没有提及死者姓名。但所谓知情人的评论早已经被热爱八卦的群众顶到了最上面。  
“是隔壁班的学习委员，姓和泉的那个，还去他家蛋糕店买过东西……真的很可惜。”

九

陆继续由下至上翻动页面，拇指却顺着凭空出现的手指直滑到手背上。陆带着些探究意味地捏了捏，很真实的触感，虽然偏冷但绝对算不上完全没有温度。指甲也修剪得十分整齐，与故事里尖利得可以随心所欲划破人的动脉的鬼怪指甲完全不一样。  
总之怎么看都不像是三个月前就不在人世的人的手。  
“七濑桑……”  
“我进门前看到的你果然不是错觉。”陆开口打断一织，低头对着屏幕分析，“你还没来得及叫住我，店长就透过玻璃门看见了我这个客人，你也不方便在别人面前和我说话，所以只好立刻消失。”以前时常被一织说冒失鬼粗神经的陆，今天第一次觉得自己脑子这么好用，“不和我一起吃饭是因为没办法摄入食物，不用话筒是因为麦克风不能放大幽灵的声音，救我是因为不想看到我重蹈覆辙……”喉咙像被梗住，甚至与小时候疾病发作时的感受有些类似，“每天看着什么都不知道蠢兮兮的我很有趣么？”  
“不是的，七濑桑……"被抓住的手挣脱出来，反握住陆的手。

陆狠狠抽出手就往家的方向跑。他当然明白一织想追上他轻而易举，但他实在不知道现在除了逃走还有什么是他能做的了。  
真懦弱啊，七濑陆，连一句解释都不敢听。  
生怕从始至终，只有自己一人在真情实感。  
生怕一切都不过是一厢情愿。

十

睁眼看到墙上的兔子挂画时，陆有一瞬的恍惚。  
这个东西还是上星期和一织一起逛家具店买的。看到被一群大号兔子毛绒玩具吸引注意力的一织，陆本来是要买下来送给他的。但发现陆想去把兔子拿下来去结账后，一织如临大敌立刻把他拉得远远的，眉心也纠起一个熟悉的弧度。  
“毛绒绒对您的身体不好您忘记了吗？要是这么喜欢，这边的挂画也很可……很适合装点房间，还请务必换成这个吧。”  
搞得陆也没好意思说出原本的想法，只能生着气把挂画带回了家。  
是啊，这么想起来，作为路上相遇陌生人的和泉一织，又怎么会知道他的身体状况。活该被一织说蠢。

陆连睡衣都没有换，直接蹭下床坐到豆袋上，对着空气试探喊了一声：“一织。”  
“是。”声音来自背后。  
“可以稍微谈一谈么？”  
“……好。”

十一

第一次见到这满头耀眼红发的少年时，一织正坐在隔壁高中围墙上思考人生。  
说是思考人生，他的人生也已经结束了。那时他刚遇上事故没有几天，脑袋里乱的很。他也回去过学校，明明平日里都只是见面互相问好的同学关系，班里的气氛却压抑得可怕。更别说每日以泪洗面的父母和哥哥。看到坐在餐桌旁，由着泪水一滴滴打湿他从前最喜欢的小熊饼的哥哥的时候，他没忍住出言安慰，哥哥却像感受到了什么一样猛地抬起头来，对着周围喊着他的名字，直到被闻声而来的母亲圈在怀里。  
从那以后，他就努力离家人远一些。说到底已经是阴阳两隔，死者还是不要去打扰生人为好。

他毁了和自己的约定。

那节大概是某个班的体育课，男生在打没什么规则的篮球赛，女生则趁着教师不在三三两两凑在一起聊天，甚至有人捧着课本。  
从脚底传来的男声惊得他差点摔下去。  
一织低下头，以这个角度正好看到一个炸着数根呆毛的发旋，延伸出来的头发也都向一侧翘着。这头红毛面对着墙，在……唱歌？  
清亮而略微有些柔软的嗓音，歌唱技巧可以说十分专业，和那些普通学生绝不是一个层次上的。事实上面对着墙壁的少年的确营造出了面前的砖墙是如海观众的感觉。他唱的是一首不是很火的偶像曲，而由于哥哥对这方面一直感兴趣的关系一织恰好有过耳闻。原唱歌手的版本与他的版本给人的观感完全不同，前者由于年龄关系声线更沉一些，而这孩子却唱的十分清甜。说是柔软，但到了对于梦想与努力的诠释部分却又带着朝气和坚定。

也许是那一首歌太过动听，也许是少年沉醉于歌唱后闭着眼撞在墙上再被弹开揉着额头自顾自生气的一系列动作太过可爱，一织不由自主地开始主动留意他。每天看着这个冒失的家伙不时碎一个杯子，对着蛋包饭大快朵颐，也不开灯就坐在自己房间里打游戏，还有永远少不了的唱歌。  
很奇怪，听着这位叫做七濑陆的少年唱歌的时候，什么烦心事都会被抛之脑后，只能感受到他以歌唱为语言所表达的情感。七濑陆像有着魔力，使人不自觉追随、认同。习惯性理智分析的一织明白这样绝对有问题，但少年的歌声仿佛毒品。  
他已经戒不掉了。

但那又怎样，他们之间隔的可不是什么世俗的桎梏，而是整条三途川。  
这才是所谓“一厢情愿”。

十二

“再后来的事情您就都知道了。看到七濑桑差点被车撞倒的时候，情急之下忘记了碰不到您这件事情。为什么能够把您救回来至今我也不知该如何解释，更别说您之后甚至可以看见我、可以和我交谈……”从看见自己倒在路面上的身体开始，一织就已经把唯物主义统统扔在脑后，也再没探寻过这些东西的因为所以，“我知道这样是不对的，但是您实在是令人难以拒绝。”  
他似乎完全没有自己刚说了什么了不得的话的自觉：“对不起。”

“其实一织，大概不是第一个我遇上的鬼呢。”  
看见一织脸上的惊愕，陆轻轻笑了笑：“我小时候大部分时间都住在医院，虽然记忆很模糊，但隐约记得的确是有很多其他护士姐姐看不见的朋友。”  
“但是，从来没有一个朋友陪我到最后。在又一次收到一个朋友的道别后，我当时还小，直接就哭出来了，特别不甘心地问他自己究竟哪里不好。”  
“朋友说，他们是有‘期限’的。”

陆死死盯着一织：“和泉一织，你的‘期限’是多久？”

十三

“K.O”

陆把手柄丢在地上，扎进一织怀里翻滚：“什么啊为什么一织又赢了啊……你不是个好学生吗为什么打游戏会比我厉害啊……”  
“就算以前没有尝试过，和您练习了这么久也该学会了。”一织迅速把手里的手柄扔在一边免得它戳在陆脸上，“作为完美高中生的我是不会放过任何一项应该掌握的技能的。”以前与哥哥一起玩过是一方面，再加上七濑桑实在是……菜得令人发指，每次到略微有些难度的地方就整个人慌张起来乱按一通。

那之后的陆与一织预想中不太一样，甚至都没有给什么特别大的反应。他像以前一样拽着一织享受剩下的假期时光，除了确认时间的动作比以前稍微频繁了一些以外几乎没有什么改变。  
过大的压力对陆的身体不好。但即使一织担心陆是在勉强自己，他似乎也没有立场去劝解。只能和以前一样陪着陆瞎玩，甚至习惯性地数落他，然后独自懊恼。

十四

今天是最后一天。

陆拽着一织去了近期与『兔耳friends』联动的乐园，把强制性买下的钥匙扣徽章什么的挂了一织一书包。出乐园时天色都已经微微变暗，陆牵着一织的袖子站在了蛋糕店的橱窗前，自觉蹲在了墙角开了游戏。  
一织盯着一如初见的发旋，还是没忍住上手揉了揉，然后笑对了那人游戏中抽空投来的嗔怪一瞥，转头专心透过橱窗进行对哥哥的每日观察。  
今天的哥哥也十分可爱呢。  
哥哥会一直一直这么可爱下去的，真好。

十五

靠在一织腿上睡着了的陆被喊起来拉去了橱窗转角的暗处。  
陆揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地看店主掏钥匙锁门。粉红色的毛绒兔挂在钥匙上随着动作一荡一荡，小领结上的水钻在夕阳余辉里闪闪发光。

店主的身影消失在前面一个路口。  
“今晚一织来我家，可以吗？”陆盯着眼前黑色碎发与衣领间露出的一截后颈。  
一织低了头，颈椎骨支棱起来，白净的皮肤上浮起几个高高低低的鼓包：“好。”

十六

一织给陆做了一顿蛋包饭。  
一织似乎是没办法做出任何可以影响现世的行为，但因为可以碰触到陆，他钻了法则的小空子，握着陆的手完成了整个烹饪的过程。  
甚至还捏着陆的手指戳开了抽油烟机。

陆把最后一口饭咽下去，满溢的幸福感几乎让他想去舔盘子，可惜一织全程都坐在他对面目不转睛。蛋包饭他自己也会做，但就是没有一织做的好吃。虽然刚才想努力记下来调料的量与放入各色配料的正确步骤，但被一织圈在怀里的感觉太过陌生与亲近，到最后能记住的只有对方呼吸喷在耳根上的麻痒。  
即使是在说“七濑桑可以稍微让开一点吗我看不见锅了”的时候声音也很帅气。

小心翼翼刷完碗，转头时一织正笔直做在椅子上，眉间纠成一团。陆看着写在一织脸上的“担心”两个字，他气冲冲拍了桌子：“一织觉得我一定会打碎的对不对！”  
“……没有。难道还要我夸奖你吗？幼儿园小朋友？”七濑桑原来真的可以一个碗都不碎地完成啊，不错。  
“啊生气！”

十七

陆在电脑前多搬来了一把椅子。  
他一脸抱歉地说家里没有家庭卡拉ok机而且最近攒了攒零花发现实在攒不出，一织不由感谢那东西不是一个学生负担得起的，不然胡乱消费成性的七濑桑绝对只是为了今晚也会往家里搬一台。  
陆摆正两台小音响，撑着膝盖目光炯炯：“一起唱歌吧，一织！”

第一首歌就是他们初见的那曲，一织下意识在搜索框里输入后点击了播放，前奏响起来他才反应过来。陆很惊喜地表示他非常喜欢这首歌，一织居然也知道。  
而一织也就笑着点了点头。

陆的声音一如那天那样透亮得蛊惑人心，左边略长的刘海与鬓角挡住了大半个侧脸，他看不到此时陆的眼睛，但他可以想象出来。  
眼睛的主人扭过头，在小间奏里叫了还未开口的他：“一织？”  
他陷在橙红色里应了一声，在回忆里加上了自己的声音。

十八

陆的嗓音已经有些沙哑了。  
但他不敢停，他甚至不敢去确认时间，只觉得桌上的小闹表里秒针走的声音大到音乐都盖不住。  
咔、咔、咔。  
下一首曲子他也很喜欢的，为什么播放列表里还有这么多想和一织一起唱的歌。  
咔、咔、咔。  
屏幕上MV里的歌手嘴唇张合，他在说什么。  
咔、咔、咔。  
他还拉着一织的手，所以一织还在。  
咔、咔、咔。

咔嚓。

“……停电了？”  
一织倒是很镇定的样子，把急急起身想要去看电闸的陆按了下去，指了指钟表荧光的指针。  
十一点五十五分。陆今天中午才和手机对过一遍。  
漫长的沉默，然后是陆有些赌气的“不要。”  
陆攥着一织的袖子：“一织太狡猾了。”  
一织不知道该怎么回复，这的确是他的错。他起身拉开了窗帘，以借着月光看清对方的反应。都这种时候了，被讨厌就被讨厌吧。

“七濑桑是个很可爱的人。”  
没有停顿，没有欲盖弥彰的挡着嘴的手背，只有直视着自己的眼睛，与微微泛红的脸颊与耳尖。  
“我，对七濑桑。”耳朵已经是要烧起来的热度。  
“喜欢。”  
说出来了。  
比想象中的说完就万事大吉不同，他更紧张地等待回应。最坏也就是被讨厌，放在未来说不定还是最好的结局。所以怎样都好，拜托……

原来幽灵也会脸红的啊。明明是这种时候，陆的脑子里却都是这种不着边的感叹。等意识到的时候他已经把一织的脖子绕在了臂弯里，一织带着温度的嘴唇挨着他的。  
一织的嘴唇和想象中一样柔软。

十九

一织僵住了。他慢慢抬起手，一点点回搂住了怀里的陆。  
嘴里传来咸涩的味道。他以为自己早没有味觉，但是这与习惯的蛋糕大相径庭的味道像刻在他的灵魂里。很难吃，但是让他有了些许活着的错觉。  
他拉开双方距离，陆的眼泪被他蹭得满脸都是。  
那双好看的火红眸子蒙着水雾，随着眨眼从下眼睫上滑下来落在脸上，重新变得清亮。然后是下一轮的循环。  
哭泣对您的身体不好。他应该这样说的。

“我不会忘记一织的。”  
“好。”  
“下次还要和一织相遇。”  
“好。”  
“不可以说话不算数。”  
“好。”

卧室窗户分明是关紧的，室内却凭空出现了一道风，书页哗啦作响。风拂乱了一织的头发，这还是陆第一次见到这样不够整洁的一织，但他笑不出来。他使劲盯着这个不大整洁的一织，眼泪一出来就被抹掉以免遮挡视线。  
一织伸手盖着陆的眼，接了他们的第二个吻。这是一次很轻的碰触，因此他可以轻松感受到陆的唇形，最后的告别和着独属于七濑陆的气息送入他的口腔。

再见。

二十

再一次路过蛋糕店时，陆发现这家店搬走了。


End file.
